Phobos-class heavy frigate
The''' Phobos-class heavy frigate''' is a warship classification within the Royalist Kingdom Navy. Fast, maneuverable, and designed for long-term endurance. The Phobos-class represents directly the backbone of the Royalist Kingdom Navy and the crown's naval supremacy over the space. Phobos-class heavy frigates '''are capable of hovering in an atmosphere and even landing, furthermore, they also have either a garage or cargo bay in their rear section which is capable of extending out of the ship's ventral side to deploy vehicles or cargo directly to the ground. The commanding officer's chair is located behind the two primary consoles within the bridge. There are numerous other consoles located at the sides of the room. There are four bridge stations: Navigation, Operations, Weapons, and Communications. Phobos is an Ancient Greek word (φόβος) for fear Dimensions Propulsion Like other RKN ships, the '''Phobos-class is powered by thermonuclear fusion reactors which use logian (a stable hydrogen isotope) as fuel. The engines almost certainly use the energy obtained from this process to heat some form of reaction propellant which is expelled out of rear-facing exhausts to generate thrust. There are four exhausts visible on frigates; two large and two small. For translight voyages, the frigate carries a''' Aldaris Translight Engine.' Although they cannot be seen, it can be safely assumed that frigates also possess multiple maneuvering thrusters to adjust a vessel's attitude in three dimensions. Finally, frigates have several times been observed to hover in an atmosphere. It is possible that they vector thrust downward in order to accomplish this feat, but no downward-pointing exhaust nozzles are visible. Armament A typical Phobos-class frigate carries the following armament: *1 x' Albatross Magnetic Accelerator Cannon''' which is able to fire one round per charge. The MAC runs between one- and two-thirds of a frigate's total length. *3 x''' Spectra-classs Nuclear Missiles''' serves as heavy ordinance. *40 x Aldaris missile pods which carry around thirty missiles per pod, adding up to a total of 1200 missiles. *12 x Albatross 50mm point defense guns function as the last line of defense against single ships and incoming missiles. Superstructure The armor of a frigate is relatively poor compared to that of its larger cousins and counterparts such as the Deimos-class destroyer, with only 75 cm of Titanium-A battle plate. However, due to its relatively light weight, the frigate's strength lies instead in maneuverability and speed. The frigate's relatively wide design is supported by structural support ribs, allowing it to perform orbital incursions Crew Like larger ships, a detachment of Royalist Marines and sometimes elite ground units from the SNS would be present on board. The crew number includes deck crews as well as the command crew, Royalist Marines, Royal Engineeers, dropship pilots, and technical personnel. The number of personnel a single frigate is capable of housing numbers at least within the thousands. Phobos-class heavy frigates have 24 three man escape pods on each side, and 32 on the bottom, making 80 in total. Therefore, 240 personnel can escape via this method. Complement Although their carrier wing are for escort duties, the''' Phobos-class frigates possess a medioum-size main hangar, capable of carrying multiple Sea VF-7s, VF-5s strategic bombers and Mamba dropships and boarding crafts. In addition, the Phobos-class possess the ability to launch Drop Pods, tactically delivering Royalist Marines''' into areas without resorting to bulky and obvious dropships, regardless of their small marine detail on board. Phobos-class frigates are also equipped with at least one gravity lift, capable of dispatching troops, personnel, vehicles and equipment to the surface of a planet rather quickly.